Hope Weller
by carson34
Summary: Kurt and Jane welcome their child into the world
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I am pretty sure that this will be a two week storyline since Hawaii Five 0 is currently on break. This is a sequel to Easter Pregnancy Surprise storyline that I posted in March. I actually changed the ending of this chapter by a little bit.

Character Summary:

Kurt married to Jane for the past two years. They have a little girl and currently expecting their second child.

Jane married to Kurt for the past two years. They have a little girl and currently expecting their second child.

Lucy is the daughter of Kurt and Jane. She is a daddy's girl all the way.

Chapter one

It had been two days since he found out about the baby, He had been sleeping on the couch ever since then. Kurt got up to go take a shower and get ready for work. He walked into the bedroom to find Jane and Lucy cuddling in bed. He could not help but smiled at that the sight. His wife and daughter in bed together. He kinda wished that he was in bed with them. He walked over and gave each of his girls a kiss. Jane woke up to find her husband there.

"Good morning." Kurt said to her in a whisper.

"Good morning." She responded to him in a whisper.

"I have to get ready for work." Kurt replied to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I will see you later. Go back to sleep."

"okay." Jane said to him.

They managed to get Jane a few days off a week so she can spend time with Lucy. Jane and Lucy slept for a few more hours. Jane woke up to her daughter in bed cuddling with her. It was beyond sweet and she loved it. They spent the whole day together watching movies and other things.

Kurt finally got home around five pm to find his girls cuddling together. He knew that he was no longer mad at Jane for keeping the baby a secret for a week. He just wish that she would have came to him and talk to him about it. He sat down next to his family and enjoyed their movie.

After the movie was done, Kurt put their daughter to bed. He went back to the couch and spend time with her.

"So are you sleeping on the couch or our bed?" Jane asked him.

"In our bed. I noticed this morning that you and Lucy looked really comfort and all I wanted to do is to get into bed with you." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"I am glad that you decided to do that." Jane responded to him.

Jane was now 28 weeks pregnant with baby #2. They had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out if the baby was a girl or boy. Jane was hoping that they would have a little boy since they already had Lucy. She also knew that Kurt was kinda hoping for a baby boy as well.

"So what do you think this baby will be?" Jane asked him

"I don't care what this baby will be as long as the baby is healthy when they are here." Kurt responded to his wife as he gave her a small kiss. They got into bed and headed to sleep. The next morning, Kurt had to work. He just wanted to stay home and be with his family but he had to go to work. He was going to talk to his boss about taking a few weeks after the baby is here. He gave both girls a small kiss before leaving.

Kurt finally got to work and found Tasha there. She knew about the baby in fact the whole team knew about the baby. Everyone was excited about the baby.

"So how is she feeling?" Tasha asked him.

"She is feeling good. I think that she is ready for the baby to come." Kurt responded to his friend.

"Yeah. Do you guys know what you are having?" Tasha asked him.

"Nope not yet. We decided that we want to wait until she has the baby to find out if it's a boy or girl." Kurt responded to his friend with a smile.

They got to work which lasted into the next morning. Kurt headed home to get some sleep.

Jane woke up that morning to Lucy climbing into bed with her and Kurt.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jane whispered to her daughter.

"Yes." She responded to her mother.

"Okay, Let's go but don't wake up daddy. He is tired." Jane responded to her daughter as she helped her off of the bed.

"okay, mommy." She said to her mother before giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

They headed downstairs and made some breakfast. Kurt stayed asleep for about two more hours before getting up. He found his girls watching a movie. He gave both the girls a small kiss.

"Good morning." Kurt said to them.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" Jane joked to her husband with a smile.

"Yes that is what I mean." Kurt responded to her with a small smile.

Later that night,

Kurt had managed to get Lucy into bed without fighting him. He knew that his daughter did not want to miss anything but tomorrow they were going to get their Christmas tree.

"Are we going to watch a movie?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah that sounds good." Jane responded to him.

They started to watched their movie and just enjoyed sometime together. They finally headed up to bed around ten pm. They were super excited to go and get their Christmas tree that they all woke up early the next morning.

"I will go get her dress while you get dress." Kurt said to her as she got into the shower.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. There will be one more chapter in this storyline. It will feature the baby's birth and we are super excited to share. What do you think the baby will be a boy or girl? I hope that you will check out my other Blindspot storyline "A secret daughter" also check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: What a busy week that I have had? Now time to get back to normal or the best normal we can have during the holiday season. I am thinking about doing a 12 days until Christmas with Kurt and Jane that will be starting on December 13th until Christmas day. I kinda fast forward this storyline from the last chapter.

Chapter 2

Kurt and Lucy managed to get ready within twenty minutes before Jane does. Jane finally comes down to see her boyfriend and the child waiting for her.

"Alright, I am ready." Jane said to her husband and daughter.

Kurt and Jane loaded up the car with items that they needed for the Christmas tree. Jane was happy to see that her daughter was excited right now.

"Do you think that she is happy about the Christmas tree?" Kurt asked her.

"I think that she is." Jane responded to him. Jane was about thirty-six weeks pregnant with their baby. They finally able to find their Christmas tree. They were on the way home. They could not be more happy to meet this new baby.

"I can't believe that we have four more weeks until this baby is born." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Kurt and Jane managed to get the Christmas tree set up and decorated. They only had about four weeks until Christmas and plus Jane was due right around Christmas week.

"Sit." Kurt ordered his wife.

"I am fine." She responded to her husband with a smile.

"No you are not so sit down." He said to her. He watched her sit down while Lucy and him finished up decorating the tree. When they finished, Kurt and Lucy sat down next to her and they put on a Christmas movie. It was one of their favorite times of the year.

About two weeks later, Kurt woke up in the middle of the night to Jane not in bed. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to check to see if she is in there.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, the baby was moving a lot while I was trying to sleep." Jane responded to him.

"Do you want me to make you something warm to help the baby relax?" Kurt asked his wife.

"Yeah that sounds good. Thank you." Jane responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"I will be right back." Kurt responded to her as he walked out of the bathroom.

Kurt came back up from getting Jane something warm to drink and noticed that Lucy was awake in her room. He went to give Jane her drink and then to find out what was going on with Lucy.

"Hey baby girl, you should be sleeping." Kurt told his daughter.

"I wanted to check on mommy and make sure that she is okay." Lucy said to her father with a smile.

"She is okay. Your baby sibling woke her up and that is why she has been awake." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He kinda hoped that their baby would be here before Christmas or so he hoped.

"Okay." She said to her father with a smile on his face. "Good night daddy."

"Good night baby girl." Kurt said as he got up and headed back to the master bedroom where he found Jane sitting on her birthing ball. "What's going on?"

"I think that it's best to call Patterson and have her come and get Lucy. I think that it's time." Jane told her husband as she sightly bounced on the ball. They had to wait for their daughter to be pick up before heading to the hospital. Jane was around 38 weeks pregnant so they did not have to worry about them trying to stopped the labor.

Kurt got Lucy's bag all ready from the clothes that were not put away yet. Jane had went to wake up their daughter and told her that she was going to have a sleepover with one of their friends. She was super excited about it. Jane also told her daughter she was going to have a new sibling in the next few hours. She could tell that her daughter was happy. Both Jane and Lucy headed down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked his daughter as Jane sat on the couch.

"Yep. I am super excited about it." Lucy said to her father as Patterson showed up. Jane's labor started to pick up and Kurt was trying to tend to her and saying goodbye to his daughter. They finally to the hospital to learn that Jane was around 7cms dilated. About three hours later, Kurt and Jane welcomed their daughter, Hope Weller, into the world.

The next morning, they introduced their daughter, Lucy, to her new sister, Hope. Jane was a little worried at first about her girls introduction but was glad to see that everything was going good. They were able to take her home about two days old.

Kurt watched as his girls slept and knew that everything turned out the right way.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you also check out my other "Blindspot" storyline which is called "A secret Daughter" that is posted every Monday. That storyline will be coming to an end on December 26th. I am also thinking about doing a 12 days until Christmas which will start on December 13th and will feature Kurt and Jane.


End file.
